


Character Profile: Hana

by HanaStormblade



Series: Hana Stormblade [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Backstory, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Origin Story, Start Here!!!, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaStormblade/pseuds/HanaStormblade
Summary: Hana thought that after all of the obstacles she had faced on her journey across Tamriel as an outlaw, she would settle down and enjoy the sedentary lifestyle of being a scholar & blacksmith.She was dead wrong.She had a restlessness in her soul telling her that her days as a wanderer were not yet over, and that there was more for her to seek before she could rest.





	Character Profile: Hana

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Here is where I will introduce my OC. Everything from her appearance to skills and backstory will be included here. My upcoming works will consist of following her around on her adventures through Skyrim. 
> 
> This is my first time writing... pretty much anything. Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> As always, I do not own Skyrim or any other entities of Bethesda. I just own the ideas of my OC and how she navigates her world.

 

 

* * *

 

  * **Name:** Hana (Surname unknown, dropped upon crossing Skyrim's border to ensure a clean slate.)
  * **Race:** Altmer/Nord (As a result, she is not expected to live as long as her High Elf ancestors. She ages more rapidly than the Mer side of her family, but a bit slower than her Nordic side.)
  * **Age:** Mid-Twenties
  * **Height:** 5'5" (Noticeably shorter than her Altmer  & Nord counterparts, both of whom average 6'+.)
  * **Occupation (Previous):** Mercenary, Outlaw, Hunter
  * **Occupation (Current):** Student of the Sciences, Blacksmith
  * **Skills (Master):** Marksman, Smithing, Enchanting, One-Handed, Speechcraft, Sneak
  * **Skills (Apprentice):** Two-Handed, Restoration, Pickpocket
  * **Skills (Novice & Below):** All else, in training



 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now. If/when I think of more details, I will add them here. Feel free to fill in the rest with your imagination!


End file.
